A ordem da deusa
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Em sua fase de adaptação ao Santuário, Sasha decide ir conversar com Sísifo, a fim de conhecê-lo melhor. Ele tem trabalhado demais, e ela ainda se sente insegura quanto ao seu papel como Athena.


**A ordem da deusa**

* * *

_NOTAS: História escrita para a Quinzena Lost Canvas, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.**  
**_

* * *

Com o resto do dia livre para descansar, Sasha desceu as escadas até a casa de Sagitário, aproveitando que Sísifo estava no Santuário. Geralmente, quando ele estava presente, ela estava muito ocupada; por isso, pouco se falavam. Aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para conversar um pouco com seu guardião. Interagia muito com os demais, mas pouco com Sísifo. Não é que ele fosse pouco presente em sua vida: ele era, talvez, o mais atuante em seu dia-a-dia, servindo-lhe de sentinela quando não realizava nenhuma missão. No entanto, sempre permanecia calado e discreto em seu posto.

Ela já conhecia todos os servos das Doze Casas. Na verdade, conversara com quase todos ao dar uma volta. Quando eles estavam ocupados, ela passava o tempo conhecendo as outras pessoas por ali.

A porta do escritório de Sísifo estava fechada. Uma das servas informou que o cavaleiro estava ocupado, estudando. Apesar de seu horário de folga, Sísifo aproveitava cada minuto de seu dia para tarefas úteis. Às vezes, percorria o Santuário para conversar com soldados e cavaleiros de categoria inferior. Todos os dias, treinava o cosmos junto dos colegas. Por causa disso, tinha a simpatia e o apoio do exército.

Entristecida, Sasha perguntou-se se teria outra oportunidade de conversar com ele. Sísifo talvez partisse em breve para procurar mais informações sobre os deuses gêmeos, e ela também tinha os seus estudos com Sage. Vendo sua decepção, uma das servas, uma senhora já idosa, aproximou-se trazendo uma bandeja.

"Minha deusa, gostaria de levar este lanche para o Sísifo-sama? Conhecendo-o, sei que ele não vai parar para se alimentar."

"Está pedindo para a deusa fazer seu trabalho?", questionou um servo insensível aos sentimentos de Sasha.

"Não, eu quero sim!", disse Sasha. "Eu adoraria, senhora."

"Aqui está, querida."

A serva abriu a porta, e Sasha entrou no escritório, tomando o cuidado de não fazer nenhum barulho. Ela viu Sísifo de costas para ela, com trajes de treino, sentado numa mesa voltada para a parede. Em volta dele, havia pilhas de livros e uma lamparina com uma iluminação já enfraquecida. O cotovelo direito estava apoiado na mesa, e a mão sustentava a cabeça, meio torta. Sasha olhou em volta, procurando por um espaço para deixar a bandeja. Encontrou um em outra mesa, forrada de materiais de pesquisa.

Procurou não fazer nenhum barulho ao colocar a bandeja sobre a mesa. Voltou-se para ele. Aparentemente, não tinha percebido sua presença. Completamente imóvel, parecia estar bastante concentrado. Sentiu que não era seu direito incomodá-lo, por isso esperou.

Com a oscilação da respiração, a cabeça foi escorregando aos poucos na mão até desabar sobre a mesa. Sísifo repentinamente endireitou-se na cadeira. Na verdade, estivera dormindo. Esfregou os olhos e soltou um suspiro cansado.

"Sísifo...?"

Surpreso, ele se virou para trás e levantou-se.

"Ah, Athena-sama. Perdoe-me. Não notei quando entrou."

"Tudo bem, cheguei agora. Eu me ofereci pra trazer isto para você no lugar da Ione. Você parece tão cansado, Sísifo."

"Ora, não precisava... Muito obrigado, Athena-sama. Acho que uma pausa me fará bem. Com licença."

Antes de aceitar a refeição, Sísifo tirou os livros acumulados em cima das cadeiras e ofereceu um assento para Sasha. Em seguida, abriu espaço na mesa para poder comer. Sasha o viu atacar o chá em primeiro lugar.

"Não acha melhor parar por hoje? Você parece exausto. Não tem trabalhado demais, Sísifo?"

"Só me falta mais um livro para verificar. Se eu conseguir terminar hoje, poderei partir amanhã para a França. Lá tem bastante material sobre os deuses."

"Mas... vai viajar tão cansado assim?"

"Eu aguento. Conheço os meus limites."

Sasha não soube o que responder. Queria dizer que ele não precisava esforçar-se até quase os limites toda vez que trabalhava, mas sentiu que podia estar se metendo demais nos assuntos de seu cavaleiro.

"E a senhorita, Athena-sama? Já se acostumou bem com o Santuário?"

"Acho que sim... Só não me acostumei com a ideia de ser líder de todos. Não tenho coragem de mandar em pessoas mais velhas e mais experientes do que eu..."

"Ah, entendo. Mas uma hora terá de fazer isso, minha deusa. Não se preocupe com a diferença de idades. O mais importante para ser uma boa líder a senhorita já tem, e está aqui."

Sísifo apontou para o peito, indicando o coração.

"Quando o seu coração se encontra com aqueles que guia, eles a ouvirão. E isso transpõe qualquer barreira, seja a da idade ou da experiência."

"É muito difícil quando essas pessoas... são tantas e de uma comunidade tão diferente... Tenho um pouco de receio de dar as ordens erradas, e se espera muito de mim. Na Itália, você sabe, não era nada disso..."

"Eu sei. E eu entendo o seu receio, porque eu também tenho de liderar outras pessoas. Eu não sou perfeito, e sei disso. Por mais difícil que seja, eu tento ser o que as pessoas esperam que eu seja. Eu também tenho o medo de decepcioná-las. Mas se nós não as liderarmos, será pior. A senhorita tem, realmente, uma grande missão. Nós todos desejamos aliviar um pouco o fardo que precisa carregar. Portanto eu peço, por favor, que não me assuste mais."

Ele se referia à aventura que Sasha tivera com Kardia quando fugiu do Santuário. Ela ergueu as mãos, rindo sem jeito:

"Ah, não se preocupe, Sísifo! Aquilo não vai se repetir mais, não."

"Hum."

"Ainda está zangado com o Kardia?"

"Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não. Mas não se incomode com isso, Athena-sama. Só estou irritado com ele. Eu não o odeio. Ele não é... sempre... irresponsável."

Sasha riu e viu Sísifo sorrir com ela. Ele partiu o pão ao meio e pôs-se a comer. Ione já tinha dito a Sasha que ele se alimentava melhor quando ela vinha lhe trazer comida. Não havia como saber. Ela apenas se lembrava da longa e dolorosa viagem da Itália até a Grécia na companhia dele. Naqueles dias, ele se alimentava e dormia muito mal, apesar de cuidar bem dela.

Outro suspiro marcou o final da refeição. Sísifo afastou a bandeja e limpou a boca.

"Se os servos não lembrassem, eu já teria morrido de fome", comentou, rindo.

Embora fosse uma piada, Sasha conseguiu imaginar a situação como real na sua mente.

"Deveria se preocupar mais consigo mesmo, Sísifo."

"Ah, eu estou ocupado demais me preocupando com os outros. Não é como se eu não me cuidasse, Athena-sama. Só que eu preciso manter o barco navegando, se é que me entende. Às vezes, Ione me trata como se eu fosse um bebê."

"Talvez, ela o veja como um filho."

"Ela diz que eu sou. Eu sou grato pelo afeto dela..."

Ele se levantou e olhou para a mesa.

"Acho que vou continuar agora. Athena-sama, pode ficar à vontade na casa de Sagitário, mas temo não poder dar-lhe a atenção que merece. Mas, se houver alguma coisa que queira, basta pedir. Afinal, eu sou seu cavaleiro, e as ordens de Athena são absolutas."

"Ah, não se incomode comigo! Pode estudar, Sísifo!

"Perdoe-me, minha deusa."

Sasha ficou sentada na cadeira, enquanto via Sísifo voltar à mesa. Quando o viu suspirar mais uma vez, ao virar a terceira página, teve certeza: Sísifo estava estafado. Mas o que podia fazer? Ele era determinado, e não desistiria de viajar tão fácil.

Foi quando ela percebeu que a solução estava bem diante dela.

Levantou-se, aproximou-se dele e reuniu toda a coragem.

"Sísifo."

"Sim?", respondeu ele, erguendo a cabeça.

Era estranho. Era a primeira vez que Sasha fazia aquilo no Santuário. Mas uma hora ela precisava começar a fazer, certo? Encheu o pulmão e soltou, em voz alta:

"Como Athena, eu lhe ordeno: descanse por dois dias inteiros!"

Estupefato, ele ficou em silêncio. Sasha perguntou-se rapidamente se fizera a coisa certa. Era o que ela mais queria, de coração. Teria sido uma péssima ideia interromper o trabalho que seu cavaleiro fazia com tanto empenho? Pensando bem, fora uma ordem muito egoísta. Mas ele estava exausto.

Sísifo sorriu e soltou outro suspiro.

"É verdade... Quando o exército está exausto, é prudente o líder dar-lhe descanso. Sim, tem toda a razão, Athena-sama. Sua primeira ordem foi muito acertada."

Ele rapidamente a livrou de toda a dúvida. Sasha sentiu o nervosismo fugir de seu corpo.

"Ione, pode vir aqui por gentileza?"

A cabeça da serva logo apareceu na porta.

"Chamou, meu senhor?"

"Por ordem de Athena, ficarei recolhido no templo nos próximos dois dias. Prepare um banho e a minha cama, por favor."

"Sim, Sísifo-sama", respondeu a velha serva, sorrindo.

Depois de ela se retirar, Sísifo fechou o livro e levantou-se.

"Perdoe-me por causar-lhe preocupação, Athena-sama. Prometo que me cuidarei mais."

"Não trabalhe até cair, sim?"

"Está bem. Gostaria de vir comigo até a área externa? A vista é diferente daquela a partir do templo de Athena."

"Claro!"

A casa de Sagitário ficava numa esquina da subida das Doze Casas, o que lhe dava uma visão privilegiada de um dos lados do Santuário. Numa seção, Sasha viu uma parte dos campos de treino dos cavaleiros e dos soldados; noutra, os alojamentos de cavaleiros; e, numa terceira, a ala dos curandeiros e dos servos. Na parte dos servos, havia algumas crianças correndo e brincando. Bem entre os campos de treino de cavaleiros e de soldados, havia uma fonte de água sombreada, onde as duas categorias se refrescavam e conversavam. Vizinha à área dos servos, um pequenino e movimentado mercado fornecia comida. E, bem no canto, próximo ao horizonte, havia a pequena estrada que levava a uma das saídas do Santuário. Ela achou que aquela visão combinava bem com o mundo no qual Sísifo estava inserido. Do templo de Athena, ela só via o coliseu e os campos de treino.

"É bem diferente sim."

"Achei que gostaria de ver. Sempre que fico cansado, venho para cá. O problema é que isso só me deixa com mais vontade de trabalhar!"

Ele riu um pouco e ficou em silêncio. Olhando para a vida que fervia lá embaixo, Sasha começou a entender o que movia o seu cavaleiro. Todos ali embaixo estavam cheios de vontade de seguir adiante. Todos estavam se esforçando em seus trabalhos. Batia uma brisa agradável que lavava os seus temores. Estava começando a entender aquele lugar.

Concluiu que não era ruim doar seu coração para eles.

"Sísifo, posso vir aqui mais vezes quando não estiver ocupada?"

"Mesmo que eu não esteja, ou esteja ocupado, é lógico que sim."

"Obrigada. É mesmo uma vista linda. Eu adorei."

Inspirou fundo, tentando sugar toda aquela vitalidade e soltou o ar, bem devagar, expelindo os seus medos. Sentiu-se bem. Definitivamente, não seria ruim doar-se para eles.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
